


Match Fight

by Laeana



Series: Through The Seasons [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Arguing, Established Relationship, Leeds United F.C., M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Match. Défaite.Les occasions ratées leur montent à la tête.S'en suit une dispute ...





	Match Fight

**Author's Note:**

> https://thisisfutbol.com/2019/03/blogs/championship/leeds-duo-have-post-match-bust-up/
> 
> D'où je tire mes sources et idées ...

** **

**A L I O S K I & H E R N Á N D E Z**

**16/03/2019**

Pablo n'est pas quelqu'un qui est du genre à s'énerver facilement. Il maîtrise toujours ses émotions après tout. C'est quelque chose qu'il fait avec aise, sans trop se soucier des autres. Ezgjan est son exception.

Il se laisse plus aller avec lui. Il peut laisser ses émotions affluer et s'en sentir bien, pas à découvert, parce qu'ils s'aiment. Cependant cela veut aussi dire que ses sentiments se montrent contre lui.

Là, maintenant.

Il voit le corner tiré que son petit-ami dérive. Il voit cette occasion gâchée, occasion dont ils ont tant besoin pour égaliser ce foutu match. Alors il lui lance un regard noir avant de lever les bras dans un geste virulent et de s'approcher de lui.

— Est-ce que tu es sérieux bon sang ?!

Le plus jeune, définitivement pas impressionné par cet éclat de colère ou du moins qui ne le semble pas, lève les yeux au ciel, essuyant son visage à l'aide de son maillot.

— Quoi ? Tu vas me reprocher de jouer maintenant ?

— Jouer ? Arrête d'être aussi individuel, tu ruines toute l'équipe !

Ils sont séparés par le capitaine de leur équipe, Liam, qui les calme rapidement et les fait retourner à leur place. Aujourd'hui, ils ne sont pas à côté, ce qui facilite leur capacité à s'ignorer durant le reste du match.

Résultat, bon ... ils restent sur une défaite à un-zéro et ont de la chance de ne pas avoir pris plus avec l'exclusion de leur gardien ...

En sortant du terrain, ils se retrouvent mutuellement et leur dispute ne peut que s'empirer, le résultat n'ayant fait qu'échauffer leurs esprits de manière intensive.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir m'agresser comme ça, Hernández ?

— Oh, alors on est revenus aux noms de famille ? Vraiment ?

Il sent son camarade se crisper à ses côtés. Il sait mieux choisir ses mieux que lui. L'un des seuls avantages que lui offre leur divergence de personnalité.

— Devrais-je te rappeler à quel point c'était mature de ta part cette action ? Quand il y avait moi et Douglas juste derrière ? On était bien mieux placé pour marquer ce corner et tu as juste décidé de le prendre mais tu l'as mis à côté. Oui, j'ai le droit d'être en colère.

— Le droit d'être en colère ? Ça se résume seulement à ça ? Avec ton obsession à être la star d'ici, c'est sûr que tu ne vois pas ce corner marqué par quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Toujours à prétendre être pour l'équipe mais c'est finalement ton égo qui prime, tu n'es-

Pablo réagit en faisant taire rapidement le macédonien. Il plaque une main contre ses lèvres brusquement, songeant qu'il aurait aussi pu l'embrasser pour résoudre le problème. Il est calme. Un peu blessé mais ça va encore.

— Tais-toi, idiota. Tu vas dire des choses que tu vas regretter. Et si on continue sur cette voie, moi aussi. Évitons-nous pour le reste de la soirée, ça nous laissera le temps de nous calmer. Je demanderais à Liam de me ramener chez moi.

Cette phrase a pour don de figer Ezgjan qui a les yeux écarquillés un instant.

L'utilisation du "chez moi". Ils ont passé la plupart de leur temps chez le blond depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, ils sont même venus au stade tous les deux dans la même voiture. Le fait qu'il rentre, seul, dans sa propre maison veut dire beaucoup.

Il ramasse ses affaires, s'arrange avec son capitaine qui soupire doucement. Il a le cœur déchiré, n'aime pas laisser son compagnon comme ça, sur une dispute. Mais il se doit de le faire. Parce que s'il n'agit pas comme étant plus mature, comme réglant les problèmes, ils en auront.

Chez lui, il prend une longue douche et finit par s'allonger sur son canapé. Un goût amer dans la bouche. Il a envie d'appeler son amour. Il manque sa présence. Il y a un grand vide tout autour de lui.

Il se laisse aller à la dérive. Avant qu'ils soient ensemble, il n'était pas si dépendant, c'est vraiment devenu une catastrophe ! Ne plus pouvoir vivre sans lui sans se sentir dépérir ...

Il fixe le plafond blanc à la recherche de réponse. Maison trop calme, trop silencieuse. Ses affaires reposent dans un coin, presque pas ouvertes. Ses pensées interrompues par un frappement à la porte.

Il soupire, se lève de mauvaise grâce. Il déprime un peu trop. Il doit se reprendre. Il ouvre la porte pour découvrir son amant, les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court, vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un jogging déjà trempés par la pluie, comme s'il avait couru jusqu'ici.

— A ... amor ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je ... euh ... je ...

Ezgjan baisse les yeux, presque honteusement, n'osant pas le regarder. Tout dans son attitude respire une tristesse inhabituelle qui lui fait mal. Il reprend plus doucement :

— Allez entre, corazon. Tu ne vas pas rester dehors comme ça. Je vais te chercher des serviettes, tu vas attraper froid sinon.

Son petit-ami paraît surpris et il en profite pour l'attirer avec lui, fermant la porte derrière eux. Il récupère rapidement des serviettes et des vêtements de rechange qu'il donne ensuite.

— Pourquoi tu es ici ?

— Je ... ne sais pas. J'avais juste le sentiment que je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir comme ça. Je me sentais trop mal. Je ne peux pas ... je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Et c'est fou d'avoir une telle dépendance, ça me fait peur. J'ai peur de moi-même, de mes sentiments. Mais je t'aime, Pablo. Je ne peux pas laisser la situation comme ça.

Il ne dit rien de plus, se contenant de venir serrer dans ses bras ce garçon qui tremble. Son garçon. Dont le feu de la colère semble s'être éteint pour ne laisser que du regret.

— Je sais, amor, je sais.

— Je me suis emporté trop vite. J'ai ... je n'ai pas fait le bon choix et je le savais. Je ne pouvais juste pas entendre tes reproches; ça fait dis mal.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Le plus important c'est que tu le saches, cariño. C'est tout.

— Non ... ne m'abandonne pas s'il te plaît.

Pablo soupire doucement, sentant qu'ils atteignent quelque part une limite, une frontière de leur relation. Quelque chose dont le macédonien n'a jamais vraiment parlé. Sa peur constante de l'abandon. Il embrasse son crâne avec douceur, effleurant les mèches blondes éparses qui commencent lentement à faner.

— Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, Ezgjan. Promis. Tu n'as pas à en avoir peur. Je t'aime, mi corazón.

— Je t'aime aussi, Ijubov. Je t'aime tellement ...

Leurs lèvres se retrouvent dans un désir et une fièvre brûlante.   
Sa soirée se fini mieux qu'elle a commencé puisqu'il se retrouve avec son amour dans ses bras, au lieu d'être seul à devoir supporter un silence trop lourd.

Son inquiétude ne s'en va pas. Que peuvent-ils faire ? Ils auront d'autres disputes à l'avenir, c'est sûr.   
Et il a peur que son petit-ami tombe en morceaux.

**Author's Note:**

> Héhé, désolé j'ai oublié de post hier ! Mais sinon quand je vous avais dit que je m'étais renseignée sur ce qui s'était passé autour d'eux ...


End file.
